Modern vehicles include a wide array of different technologies. These technologies include ASR systems and TTS systems comprising computers that can convert speech into text-based representations of the speech, and text data into audible speech, respectively. The ASR and TTS systems often access grammars, dictionaries, or databases that contain words or parts of words that aid in identifying received speech or text. But even with large grammars or dictionaries, the systems still may not be able to clearly interpret speech or translate language. For example, new music artists often make creative changes to common words and adopt those changes as a sobriquet. This can be appreciated from the name of musical artist “Flo Rida” who in text form uses the common spelling of the state of Florida. However, the musical artist “Flo Rida” pronounces his name using a long “i” sound whereas descriptions of the state call for a short “i” pronunciation. Both ASR and TTS systems may struggle to distinguish the musical artist from the state when interpreting received speech or outputting speech generated from text.